Last Will and Testament of James Ethan Ashvale
'The Last Will & Testament of' Sir James Ethan Ashvale, 7th Lord Ashfort, Argent Champion, and defender of the faithful. I, James Ethan Ashvale, being of sound mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils previously made by me. ARTICLE I I appoint my lady mother, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale, as Executor to administer this Will, and If Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale is unwilling or unable to serve, then I appoint my aunt, Dame Anne Ashvale to serve as my executor. ARTICLE II I direct my Executor to pay out of my remaining estate all of the expenses of my last illness, administration expenses, all legally enforceable creditor claims, all crown-levied estate taxes, state inheritance taxes, and all other governmental charges imposed by reason of my death without seeking reimbursement from or charging any person for any part of the taxes and charges paid, and if necessary, reasonable funeral expenses, including the cost of any suitable marker for my grave, without the necessity of an order of court approving said expenses. ARTICLE III I hereby acknowledge the natural order of hereditary inheritance and thus acknowledge my natural son, Adam Aston, hereafter to be known as Adam Aston-Ashvale as the rightful heir to my titles, lands, incomes, privileges and noble legacy. I further stipulate that the Lady Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale shall serve as both his guardian, and administrator of my estate until he reach the age of twenty one years. I hereby bequeath '''the entirety of my personal fortune, including the whole of my gold, silver, and all other valuables, amounting at the time of this writing to over three million, one-hundred and eight thousand, two hundred dollars, to my son, Adam Aston-Ashvale. '''I hereby bequeath my entire library of books and Holy texts to my half-brother, Arryc Blackfyre. I hereby bequeath '''my greatsword, Ash, to my aunt, Dame Anne Ashvale. '''I hereby bequeath all land which I have acquired in Redridge--a total of four hundred and twenty acres, to the Church of the Holy Light, to be used at the discretion of the Archbishop, and the Bishop of Stormwind. I hereby bequeath, '''unto the mother of my son, Miss Jane Aston, the sum of two hundred thousand dollars for the maintenance of her dignity. '''I hereby bequeath, '''unto my lady mother, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale, the estate of Ashfort Place, all incomes from its rental cottages, and the sum of five hundred thousand dollars for the maintenance of her dignity. '''I hereby bequeath unto the Argent Crusade, an annual sum of twenty thousand dollars to be used for the restoration of Lordaeron. ARTICLE IV I hereby bequeath the remainder of my estate as follows: #80% to Adam Aston-Ashvale. #10% to the Lady Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. #10% to Arryc Blackfyre. ARTICLE V I hereby declare that if for any reason, my son, Adam Aston-Ashvale should be unable or unwilling to claim his rightful inheritence, that such inheritence pass instead to my lady mother, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. ARTICLE VI 'I hereby declare '''that should any other beneficiary not survive me by 30 days, his or her share shall be distributed to the heirs of his or her body in equal shares. Sir James Ethan Ashvale, Lord Ashfort SELF-PROVING AFFIDAVIT The instrument, consisting of this and two scribed pages was signed and acknowledged by the Testator as his Last Will and Testament in our presence, and we, at his request, and in his presence, and in the presence of each other, have subscribed our names as witnesses. Under penalties for perjury, we, the undersigned Testator and witnesses declare: 1.) That the Testator executed this instrument as his Will; 2.) That in the presence of witnesses, the Testator signed or acknowledge his signature already made, or directed another to sign for him in his presence; 3.) That the Testator executed the Will as his free and voluntary act for the purposes expressed in it; 4.) That each of the witnesses, in the presence of the Testator and of each other, signed the Will as witness; 5.) That the Testator was of sound mind; and 6.) That, to the best of his knowledge, the Testator was at the time in the majority of his age. All of which is attested to this 21st day of February 622 K.C. ''Sir James Ethan Ashvale, Testator Dame Anne Ashvale Lady Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale Attribution - Much of the wording of this docment was borowed from Manstein. Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Wills